wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vinkus
The Vinkus is the western quadrant of Oz, the inhabitants of the Vinkus are called Winkies. While not having an overall leader, the land is split into different tribes, each ruled by the chieftain of their respective tribe. Geography The Vinkus, known in Baum canon as "Winkie Country," is a vast expanse of grasslands in the western portion of Oz separated from the rest of the country by the semi-impassible mountain range known as the Great Kells and accessible only at certain times of year through Kumbricia's Pass. The northern, southern, and western borders of The Vinkus are edged by desert. People The Vinkus is inhabited primarily by nomadic pastoralists such as the Scrow, Arjiki, and Yunamata tribes. Some groups, such as the Scrow and Yunamata are at odds with one another. From the novel, it seems that the semi-sedentary Arjiki tribe is the largest and most powerful in all the Vinkus, as the tribe has many villages and the mountain fortress of Kiamo Ko, the home of their rulers, the Tigelaar family. Though the family was wiped out by the Wizard's attempt to rein in the Vinkus, the political position of the Arjiki seems to have declined considerably until Rain Thropp, the illegitimate daughter of Fiyero Tigelaar and Elphaba Thropp took up the mantle as princess. Known Tribes *'The Arjiki' / A more advanced tribe, the Ajriki's stronghold is a fortress resting atop Knobblehead Pike in the Great Kells called Kiamo Ko, and the tribe has many villages scattered around the area. The tribe is a chieftain monarchy ruled by the Tigelaar family. Lurlinemas is celebrated among the tribe during the winter; in the summer, they have a huge bonfire and slaughter pigs before the men descend into the plains for hunting. The tribe however, doesn't have much contact with the rest of OZ, as they don't hear the latest news unless a traveler or trader visits Kiamo Ko to inform the family. Members of the Arjiki tribe are dark skinned and are tattooed with blue diamonds. **'Fiyero Tigelaar': The Crowned Prince and later Chieftain of the Arjikis. **'Sarima Tigelaar': Widowed wife of Fiyero and the Dowager Princess of the Arjikis. **'Irji Tigelaar': Eldest son of Fiyero and Sarima. **'Manek Tigelaar': Middle child of Fiyero and Sarima. **'Nor Tigelaar': Youngest child and daughter of Fiyero and Sarima. **'Sarima's Sisters': Midwives and servants of the Dowager Princess. **'Elphaba Thropp': Lived with the family for 7 years and became the Wicked Witch of the West during her stay there. **[[Liir|'Liir Thropp']]: Lived with the family for 7 years and is the illegitimate son of Elphaba and Fiyero. **[[Rain|'Oziandra "Rain" Thropp']]: Newly appointed Princess of the Arjikis. *'The Scrow' / A nomadic tribe that wanders the Thousand Year Grasslands. They live in sand colored tents arranged in concentric circles with the princesses tent in the center. Members of the Scrow have poached salmon colored skin, protruding eyes, handsome noses, big buttocks, and wide rolling hips in appearance. The tribe also resorts to human sacrifices in their rituals. **'Nastotya': Former Princess of the Scrow. **'Shem Ottokos': Chieftain of the Scrow. *'The Yunamata' / A nomadic tribe located in the Thousand Year Grasslands. They speak in a foreign tongue and are cavorting and opinionated in personality. Members of the tribe have long lashes, narrow elbows, supple wrists, and thin concentrated lips in appearance. Elphaba Thropp sees similarities between the tribe and the Quadlings and assumes they are distant cousins. Category:Location Category:Winkie